A need exists for a mobile vehicle display device that can be easily transported and used to display a vehicle.
A further need exists for a mobile vehicle display device that can display one or more banners, signs, or other objects along with the vehicle.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.